Gundam Build Fighters - Building Destiny
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Moving to Japan is a young Gundam fan's dream, especially for an avid Gunpla Fighter like Leo Allcraft. However, the path to becoming a Top Gunpla Fighter might be easier to see in the Land of the Rising Sun, but Leo is about to find out that it is also a hell of a lot harder.
1. Impulsive Actions

**A/N: I have completely fallen in love with the Gundam Build Fighters anime. It is one of the best ones out there right now with great animation, smart writing, kick-ass soundtrack, epic action, and quite a fair deal of comedy to keep thinks light. Anyways, here is my fanfic for this great series, but first I want to make a couple of clarifications. Just like in the GBF, both original models and customized models will be use. Also, any design from the entire Gundam franchise is fair game, even those that have not had a Gunpla mode made out of them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Building Destiny<strong>_

_**Impulsive Actions**_

Every time that Gundam Dynames squeezed the trigger of its high power sniper rifle a curtain of sand would rise in the distance. Unfortunately, despite of the Mobil Suit's best efforts, its shot could not keep up with the blue blur that was quickly approaching in a serpentine pattern. Soon, the sniper rifle became useless because the shortened distance, forcing the Dynames to let it drop to the ground and quickly switch onto its Beam Pistols, but it was too late as the blue blur shot up into the air before the Dynames could even aim its guns.

The very next second, Dynames was laying in the desert sand with and a glowing Flash Edge beam boomerang pointed straight at its head.

Outside the battlefield, Dynames' operator let out of sigh of defeat. "Ok I give up… I guess I really can't beat you…" The young man said as he hit the command to surrender in his side of the Battle System.

"BATTLE END" The projector immediately called out as the Plavsky Particles dissipated from the table and the dessert stage disappeared, leaving the two Gunpla models inert.

"Heheh, you're 10 years too early to beat my Fighting Impulse!" Leo Allcraft cheerfully and proudly stated as he grabbed his customized ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam model.

Immediately, all the members of the school's Gunpla Model Club surrounded Leo, some of them already had tears in their eyes.

"We're really going to miss you, Leo!"

"Make sure to e-mail us all as soon as you get settle in!"

"Man, you sure are lucky to be moving there."

"Are you going to try one of those Maid Cafés?"

"Hahah, you're their problem now."

Leo simply smiled at all of his friends and fellow club members. This was the last time he would get to hang out with his friends, since the next day he and his family would be moving to Japan because of his father's transfer.

Barely containing his own tears, Leo gripped Fighting Impulse tightly in his hand and raised over his head. "You guys just wait, in a year's time I will make sure that this Fighting Impulse you all help me build becomes the top Gunpla model in all of Japan, and by the time the next World Tournament is over they will be crowing the first ever North American Gunpla Fighter Champion!" The young raven haired teen declared, receiving cheers from the rest of the Gunpla Model Club.

* * *

><p>Several days letter, a boy with slightly tanned skin, unruly black hair, and vibrant blue eyes walked excitedly into his new class room. Having spent the last several months, ever since he had learned about his father's transfer, trying to learn Japanese, the sixteen year old teen could follow what the teachers was saying fairly well.<p>

"Everyone, please welcome the newest member of class 2-D, Allcraft Leonardo." The teacher announced as she gestured at the raven haired boy.

Leo smiled brightly at his new classmate who in turn gave him looks ranging from mildly curious to completely indifferent. "Please call me Leo." He said jovially.

"He comes from the United States, so I'm sure we are all going to try out best to make him feel welcome." The teacher added, receiving a half-hearted responds from her class. Nevertheless, she ignored her student's lack enthusiasm and simply continued. "Mr. Allcraft, please take empty seat in the fourth row, the one by the window."

With a short nod, Leo walked to his desk and sat down as the teacher begun her lesson.

Despite having a fairly good understanding of the Japanese language by now, Leo could barely hear the teacher's lecture. Even all the way back in the States, Tsukurite High School's Gunpla Model club was quite famous for being one of the largest and highly skilled Gunpla clubs in the country. The moment Leo had found out that they would be moving near the renowned school, he begged his parents to enroll him in Tsukurite, which had apparently needed his father's new office the intercede in Leo behalf to make it happen.

Needless to say, the raven haired boy was not going to let all of the efforts go to waste. As soon as he had a chance he would go down to the Gunpla Model club and, no matter what happened, he was going to join in.

Though for now, all that Leo could do is wait for his chance, and maybe pay attention to the actual class while he was at it.

A couple of hours, one and half pages of notes, and a drawing of Hi Nu fighting Strike Freedom later, the teacher announced that it was time for their lunch break.

"_Great! Now I have to track down the Gunpla club and join before the break is over!"_ Leo thought excitedly as he put away his notebook and pen. The American's train of thought was cut short when he realized that someone had walked up to his seat.

Looking up, the young man saw a pretty girl with long purple hair and a small, kind smile standing by his desk. "Hi! My name is Ushio Asami." She presented herself. "I'm the Class Representative and Miss Yuriko asked me answer any questions you may have about the school." Her smile widened slightly. "So is there anything you want to know?"

Immediately, Leo's eyes shined in excitement. "As a matter of fact, there is!" He called out as he jumped to his feet, surprising the Class Rep. "Please take me to the Gunpla Model club!" The young man requested.

Hesitation appeared in Asami's eyes. "Uhm… The Gunpla club…?" She repeated, her demeanor suddenly becoming timid. "Are… Are you sure…?"

Leo gave his classmate a confused look. "Of course! Tsukurite High's Gunpla Model club is world famous, I want to meet them and join up!" He explained.

Asami bit her bottom lip. "I don't think joining that club will be possible…" She commented.

"I know that some clubs only accept new members during a specific time period, but I know that if I could just meet them I would convince them to let me join." Leo said, undeterred by the girl's words.

The Class Rep fidgeted a bit. "Is not like that…" She simply said.

Scratching the back of his head, Leo gave another confused look. "Then what is it? Why do you say I can't join the Gunpla club?"

A sigh escaped Asami. "Is not something we're not particularly proud of, but I think is better if you see it for yourself…" She said. "Please follow me." The Class Rep added as he led Leo out of the classroom.

The two teens walked out of the main building and crossed the school yard until they arrived at a small adjacent building. In front of its doors there was a line of over half a dozen students, all of them with Gunpla models in their hands.

"Is that their clubroom?" The American teen asked excitedly, receiving a small nod from the girl. "Cool! But why are there so many students line up outside? Are they part of the club?" He asked.

A very pained look appeared in Asami's face. "Just watch… You will soon understand everything." She said as, almost as if on cue, the doors to the building opened and a large student with short brown hair walked out.

"Heheh… It seems we have quite a lot of hopefuls today." The young man commented as he took out a list. "Ok, let's get started…"

The first student in the line gave the brunette his Gunpla, a Superior Gundam with a customized, Titan-theme color scheme, and what appeared to be his Student ID card.

The guy at the door inspected the model. "Hmm… The paintjob is nice and I can see that you've improve its movement since the last time you applied for membership." He said.

Leo looked at Asami. "They test applicants' Gunpla models before they let them join?" He asked as realization started to dawn on him

For her part, the purple haired girl simply shook her head. "Just keep watching." She said looking at anything but the door.

"Now this riffle looks like a complete costume job…" The club member continued. "It looks fairly powerful… I'll give you five points for it." He said as he took the weapon off the Gunpla and casually tossed the S Gundam back to his owner. "With five more from the improvements you've made that's a total of 10 points, just 40 more and you'll get your shot… Next!" The student called out as he pocketed the rifle and its owner walked away with a sigh of defeat.

Immediately, Jullian turned to Asami with a bewildered look. "What the hell was that?!" He asked in a mixture of anger and confusion.

The Class Rep's eyes were downcast. "They make all new applicants do this… They rank how well their Gunpla is made and whatever part they like, they simply take it, in exchange they give the applicants points, until they reach 100." She explained. "But even that doesn't guarantee them a spot, all it gets is a shot at fighting a members, and if they manage to impress the club then their finally in." She added as the second person in line had to give his entire F90 Gundam model in exchange for 35 points. "Of course by that point the applicants have lost all their best parts, so very few make it in."

By the time the young woman had finished, Leo was already shaking in anger. "That does it! There is no way I can let this go on!" Leo declared before turning around and starting to walk towards the building's door.

"Leo... Wait!" A surprised Asami called after the raven haired boy, but to no avail.

"Hey!" The American teen shouted as he got near the club member. "How dare you take someone else's Gunpla and parts?!" Leo shouted as he walked towards the brunette student.

The member of the Gunpla Model club looked at the raven haired teen with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Just who the hell are you, foreigner?" He questioned.

"I'm someone who is disgusted by what you are doing." The American teen simple responded. "How could you take away their models when all they want is to join your club?"

A growl of frustration escaped the club member. "What is it you? What do you care so much about their Gunpla?"

Leo's eyes narrowed at the question. Quickly, he brought out Fighting Impulse. "Because I am a Gunpla Builder too and I can't believe what I'm looking at here."

The large student barely heard Leo's words as his attention had immediately become fixated on Fighting Impulse.

The original Impulse frame had been made more slender, there was a second set of CIWS gun in the head, the original double V on the forehead had been replaced by a single wide V, a pair of Flash Edges was strapped into the model's hip, and there were extra thrusters embedded in the legs and shoulders for mobility. The paintjob remained fairly true to the original scheme, but with golden highlights throughout the body. Even from afar it was obvious that every care in the world had been taken during the construction and painting of the model, making it an undeniably high-quality Gunpla.

"Listen new kid, is clear that you came here hoping to join the club yourself." The brown haired teen suddenly started to say. "I'm a sucker for Cosmic Era, so how about I forget your littler outburst and give you all 100 points in exchange for that Impulse Gunpla you have there." He offered with a smirk.

"What?!" Leo shouted in disbelief. "There's no way in hell I will give you my Gunpla!" He added angrily.

Unfazed by the smaller student's outburst, the brunette's smirk widened. "I figure as much… Then how about this? You get one battle against me, you win and you're in, but you lose and your Impulse is mine." The club member offered. "Or are you scared that your model won't cut it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Leo took a step forward. "No, how about this, I win and you give back that Gunpla and the riffle you took and let all this guys into the club!" He countered as he signaled at the students that had been waiting in line, who in turn shifted their attention between the raven haired and the brown haired Builders with a mixture of fear and hope.

"Leo, you don't know what you're doing…!" Asmai said nervously as she tugged on her classmate's sleeve trying to get him away from the club.

A booming laugh escaped the larger teenager. "Hahah, you have balls, I'll give you." He said. "Since I'm sure that there is no way a foreigner like you can beat me, I accept." The young man announced before opening the door to the club.

* * *

><p>The first floor of the club room had one of the biggest Gunpla Battle System that Leo had seen in person; it was larger than two ping-pong tables. "Nothing but the best for Tsukurite High School's Gunpla Model club." The brunette said as he walked the far end of the Plavsky Particle projector.<p>

Leo went to the opposite end as the club applicants hurriedly pooled into the room, standing on the American teen's side and eagerly waiting for the fight to start.

"You can still back out of this, Leo." Asmai continued to try to persuade her new classmate. "You don't want to take the Gunpla club head on." She stated.

Turning around, the raven haired boy gave the girl a smile. "Thanks for your concern, but Fighting Impulse and I got this." He declared giving a thumbs up.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." The table requested as soon as it was turned on and both fighters acquiesced. "COMMENCING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL." A million specks of light emanated from the projector, forming an urban terrain. "FIELD 5, CITY." Both fighters were encased by holographic walls. "PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA."

The American teen looked down at his model. "Let's do this, partner." He said before placing it in the platform. Immediately, Fighting Impulse's eye lit up.

"I promise I won't do too much damage… After all, I don't want a broken product." The club member said as he brought out a skillfully built Bolt Gundam and placed on the table.

"BATTLE START" The projector announced as the interface appeared in front of both fighters.

"Serizawa Yoshio, Bolt Gundam, let's go!" The brunette called out as his Gunpla was propelled into the stage.

"Leo Allcraft, Fighting Impulse Gundam, launching!" The American shouted as his own model was shot forward.

The two Gunpla landed right in the middle of the holographic main street. "Let's end this quickly so that I can get something to eat." Yoshio said as he commanded the Bolt Gundam to move forward and fling the Graviton Hammer on its right shoulder.

By the time the metal ball impacted, all that it managed to hit was the ground since Fighting Impulse had easily dodged it to the side. "Brute strength is the worst possible way to try to take us down." Leo said in full confidence.

A short laugh escaped the brunette. "Hah, not with this level of power!" He counter as he made the Bolt Gundam swing the Graviton Hammer around, destroying all the structures standing within the weapon's radius.

Leo had no choice but to command Fighting Impulse to jump back, away from the destructive weapon's reach.

"Gotcha'!" Yoshio called out right before the thruster in Bolt's back ignited.

In a surprising show of speed, the bulky Gundam shot across the stage and closed the distance between it and its opponent in a matter of seconds, driving its left shoulder into the Impulse.

Asami and the other students gasped at the sickening sound made by the impact between the two Gunpla.

Despite how the battle was looking, a smirk appeared in Leo's face. "Just because Fighting Impulse is a speed base model don't make the mistake of thinking that it's weak." He said before the Impulse planted its feet firmly on the ground and halted the Bolt Gundam's momentum.

Fighting Impulse placed its hand on its opponent's frame and started to push the heavier model back. Reaching into its hip with one hand, Fighting Impulse grabbed one of its Flash Edges and with one quick, upward slash severed Bolt Gundam's left arm off.

"What?!" Yoshio exclaimed as his damaged Gunpla staggered back. Shock soon gave way to anger. "You insolent bastard!" The club member screamed as he flung the Graviton Hammer once again.

With ease, Fighting Impulse jumped back out of the attacks reach. Still in midair, the blue Gundam threw the beam boomerang in his hand.

The glowing blade flew across the stage gracefully before arcing down onto the bulky Gundam and, before Yoshio could reel his weapon back, cut off Bolt's remaining arm off. "Wha… What?!" The larger student was left stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Yoshio Serizawa did not have time to recover before all the forward thrusters in Fighting Impulse ignited and the blue Gunpla charged forward at a blinding speed, its second Flash Edge glowing in its hand as the Cosmic Era model drove it into the Bolt Gundam's midsection.

A triumphant smiled appeared in Leo's face. "It's over!" He declared before commanding Fighting Impulse to follow through with its assault, slicing the bulky Gunpla across the waist.

There was a power surge in the remains of the Bolt Gundam before the two pieces detonated in a powerful explosion. Eventually, the dust started to settle, revealing an unscathed Fighting Impulse standing alone, its eyes glowing in the middle of all the smoke.

"BATTLE END."


	2. Sovereign Desert

**A/N –** Here's the second chapter for Building Destiny. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this fic on alert. This chapter is for you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sovereign Desert<strong>_

A 12 year-old Leo looked with eyes full of wonderment at all the club recruitment tables trying to convince new students to join in. Because of the size of the school, there were a myriad of different groups, ranging from dram and arts & craft to ROTC and sports teams.

Carefully, the sixth grader weaved his way through the crowd of eager students looking for an appealing club. "A school this big has to have an Anime Club…" The raven haired boy reasoned as he glanced around.

"Hey! Is that an Impulse Gunpla in your backpack?!" A cheery voice suddenly reached the young boy's ears.

Turning around, Leo saw an older girl behind a small club stand that read _Gunpla Model Club_. Immediately, the boy's eyes widened. "Yes! Yes it is!" The boy said excitedly as he rushed towards the small kiosk.

"May I see it?" The young woman asked with a kind smile.

Without needing further encouragement, the raven haired boy took out his Impulse from the backpack's pocket and presented it to the girl.

The club member took the model and examined it carefully. "Wow! You did a great job building it. Did you do it by yourself?" She questioned, receiving an eager nod from the boy. "I'm amaze you did such a good job despite being so young, back when I was your age I destroyed my first kit." She revealed as she gave the Gunpla back to its owner.

"Is this a club for building Gunpla?!" Leo asked eagerly as he placed his Impulse back into his back pack. "And if so, can I join?!"

The girl smiled. "Yes, we are! And of course! We do cover both Middle School and High School, grades 6th to 12th! Anyone can join." The club member happily stated. "We might be a small club, but we do have an old Plavsky Particle projector." She said as she handed the boy an application form.

By now, Leo's body was bouncing in excitement. "This is the coolest thing ever!"

* * *

><p>A triumphant smiled appeared in Leo's face. "It's over!" He declared before commanding Fighting Impulse to follow through with its assault, slicing the bulky Gunpla across the waist.<p>

There was a power surge in the remains of the Bolt Gundam before the two pieces detonated in a powerful explosion. Eventually, the dust started to settle, revealing an unscathed Fighting Impulse standing alone, its eyes glowing in the middle of all the smoke.

"BATTLE END." The table stated, announcing Leo and Fighting Impulse as the winners before the stage scattered into small specks of light.

Yoshio Serizawa's eyes looked down at the remnants of his Bolt Gundam in disbelief. "It… It can't be… How did my Gunpla lost to this foreigner's…?!" He exclaimed.

All the club applicants talked excitedly among themselves. "Did you see how easy he won?"

"I can't believe someone from the Gunpla Club went down like that!"

"Does this really mean that we're in?"

Meanwhile, Asami continued to hold her breath as her eyes shifted between Leo and Yoshio.

Leo smiled as he grabbed his unharmed Fighting Impulse from the table. "I won, now is your turn to keep your word." He stated triumphantly.

The brunette gritted his teeth a bit before reluctantly placing the F90 Gundam model and the rifle had had taken on the table. "There! Take them and leave!" He said as he looked away from the American.

"Hey, wait a second!" The raven haired boy immediately called out. "This was only part of our wager! You also have to accept all them…" He pointed at the students in the corner. "Into your club!" The young man stated as he slammed his palm on the Plavsky Particle projector.

"What is he talking about… Serizawa?" A new voice was suddenly heard just as the door behind the club member opened. Immediately, a group of students entered the room the door. Leading the group was a serious looking young man with neatly combed ashen hair and piercing amber eyes.

Yoshio's eyes were immediately filled with fear. "Kou… Kouya…!" He blurted about before suddenly straightening his body. "I… I'm sorry, sir!" The large teenager gave a deep bow.

The student called Kouya simply took a couple of steps forward. "I asked you a question, Serizawa, what is he talking about?" He repeated himself.

The brunette seemed to be choking in his own words under the other club member's gaze. "We made a wager." Leo suddenly cut in, ending the tense silence that had fallen on the room. "And I won, so now you have to let all these guys into the Gunpla Club." The raven haired teen stated.

Slowly, the Koya's amber eyes shifted from Yoshio to the American. "Is that so?" He commented. "Serizawa's duties in the club start and end with manning the door… He does not have clearance to make such a decision. That authority resides solely with me, the president of the club." Kouya stated coldly, his eyes never leaving Leo's blue ones.

A scoff escaped the raven haired boy. "Heh, why am I not surprise your backing out of the wager…" He said under his breath. "Then, if you have so much power around here, why don't you take your bouncer's place?!" The young man called out. "Fight me, and after I beat you too, you'll have to let them into the club!" Leo proposed as he glared at the ashen haired student.

"How dare you talk like that to our president?!" One of the club members behind Kouya exclaimed, but, before he could say anything else, he was stopped by his leader.

"I have no obligation to acquiesce to your challenge." The club president said, his voice carrying an eerie coldness. "But you did defeat Serizawa, so you can at least hold your own in battle, but also…" His eye narrowed. "There is something about you… I do not know what it is, but I just want to break you." Kouya revealed before bringing out his GP Base and his Gundam model.

Despite the situation, Leo could not help but be greatly impressed with the Gunpla in the president's hand, or at least what he could see of it. It was a Sandrock model, but most of its body was wrapped in a cloth like Gundam's Endless Waltz version, however the head was the original TV version's, with the modifications of having yellow eyes and Shenlong Gundam's V-fin, while shotel blades attached to the Gundam's back outside the cloth were also from the OVA design. All the parts Leo could see were masterfully made, the best had had ever seen in a High Grade Gunpla.

"Leo, don't do this!" Asami called out in distress. "He is the best Gunpla Fighter in the entire club, he's in a completely different league than Serizawa." She pointed out, her eyes completely filled with worry.

The American simply looked at his classmate and smiled again. "Don't worry so much, I know what I'm doing." He said. "I beat one member, I can beat another one, it doesn't matter if he's the president or not." The young man added as he went back to his end of the Battle System.

"President, are you sure about this? You don't have to concern yourself with this foreigner!" Another club member started to say, but he was silenced by a single look from the ashen haired student.

The project turned on as soon as Kouya stepped in front of his station. "PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE." The table requested and the two students complied. "COMMENCING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL… FIELD 2, DESERT." A wasteland stage appeared between the Fighters. "PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA."The projector waited for both participants to place their models on it before continuing. "BATTLE START."

A confident smirk appeared on Leo's face. "Leo Allcraft, Fighting Impulse Gunda, here we go again!" He said as his Gunpla shot into the stage.

Kouya gripped his controllers tightly. "Ikanago Kouya, Sandrock Sultan Gundam, advancing!" He stated as his model was propelled forward. Sandrock entered the desert stage and landed on the sand with heavy impact, raising a large cloud of sand that obscured his body completely, except for the glowing yellow eyes.

Fighting Impulse barely had time to plant its feet on the sound when Sandrock Sultan immediately shot out of the cloud of sand at an impressive speed, one of the heat shotel already charging up in its hand.

Immediately, Leo commanded his Gunpla to bring up its Flash Edges to block the incoming attack. The collision of Sandrock's blade with Impulse beam boomerang was powerful enough to send a shockwave throughout the surrounding.

The clothed Gundam pressed all of its weight down on the blade causing Fighting Impulse to slowly start sinking into the sand. "Ok… That could be trouble…" Leo admitted as he activated the thrusters in his model's leg so that it could jump away from its opponent.

"Where are you going?" Kouya inquired as he made his Gunpla slam its other shotel onto the ground, sending a shock way that ran straight through where the Impulse was going to land.

The American teen rushed to change his Gundam's trajectory midair before it got caught in the shockwave. He was barely able to dodge the attack, but at the cost of Fighting Impulse's footing and before he could straightened up, Sandrock Sultan blades were already coming down on him.

With no time to properly counter the attack, Leo was forced to give up ground, barely dodging Kouya's slashes as he retreated and struggled to maintain Impulse's footing on the dessert sand. Spotting a small, brief opening, the raven haired teen made Impulse catch one of Sandrock's arms in its hand and block the other blade with a Flash Edge. However, the clothed Gundam continued to press forward, making its opponent lose ground with each step it took.

"Come on, partner… Come on…" Leo pleaded as he pushed his controllers. Suddenly, Fighting Impulse right leg thruster turned on and, in a quick motion, the Gunpla drove his right knee into its opponent causing it to stumble backwards just enough to allow Impulse time to back away and put some distance between them.

Immediately, the raven haired student opened up its model's vulcan guns, trying to catch Kouya off guard before he could recover.

Sandrock Sultan simply brought both of his blades up to protect its head from the incoming barrage while the rest of the bullets seemingly bounced off its large body.

"You are going to have to try something better than that… Worlds better!" Kouya stated before igniting Sandrock Sultan's back thrusters and the Gunpla charged forward at an impressive speed.

Tired of playing defense, Leo followed suit and started Impulse's boosters as well, readying its two Flash Edges and meeting the challenge head on this time.

The clash between the two Gundam send another powerful shockwave through the desert sand. This time neither wanted to back down, both models simple kept pushing forward as sparks flew off where beam met steel and the sand beneath their feet continued to be displaced by the force emanating from them.

Asami watched with a held breath as both Fighters refused to give up. The Class Rep did not have much experience with Gunpla, but she knew that if either of them so much as blinked then that person would lose the battle. This fight was at a completely different level than the one against Serizawa.

"Grrr…" Leo growled through his teeth as he put more pressure on the interface. Inside the stage, Fighting Impulse's booster intensified. Immediately, Sandrock Sultan's thrusters mimicked the actions.

Streaks of energy went off around the Gunpla as their limbs groaned under the strain.

Suddenly, the tense situation was interrupted by the sound of a bell. "You are lucky…" Kouya commented before commanding his Gunpla to jump away from its opponent. "You were… How do you foreigners put it? _Save by the bell_?" He said as he overrode the Battle System, ending the battle prematurely.

"What… What the hell happened?" Leo asked in confusion.

"That's the warning bell." Asami answered from behind the raven haired boy. "It means that they lunch break is over and we only have a few minutes to get back to the classroom." She explained as the other students started to vacate the room.

Leo gritted his teeth in frustration. "This isn't over!" The American said as he picked Fighting Impulse up from the table.

A short, cold laugh escaped Kouya as he retrieved his own Gunpla. "Yes, it is." He simply said as he walked pass the raven haired teen and out of the room without sparing as much as a look.

* * *

><p>"Please, just give me one second to explain why this is not a good idea!" Asami pleaded as she struggled to keep up with Leo's hurried pace.<p>

Class had finally ended for the day and, as soon as the bell had rung, the young American had made a beeline straight to the Gunpla Model clubroom. "Don't even bother, Asami, I'm doing this." The raven haired teen stated firmly as he quicken his step.

Asami bit her bottom lip in worry as she continued to follow.

The two entered the schoolyard and approached the clubroom just as Kouya was leading the other member into the door. "Kouya!" Leo called out at top of his lungers, causing many of the students around to turn towards him. The Gunpla Club president, however, continued to face the door, but his hand did stop just short of the knob. "I don't care what you say. Our fight is not over!"

The rest of the club was already glaring daggers at the American teen, but they all refused to do anything until their leader gave the ok.

"I'm waiting for your answer." The raven haired foreigner informed as more and more students started to become interested on what was happening in the yard.

A deep sigh escaped Kouya. "You just do not understand, do you?" He said, finally turning around. "Had our battle lasted just one minute longer, your Gunpla would now be destroyed." The ashen haired student stated coldly. "I have already seen your abilities and I find them lacking. Consider yourself fortunate that you managed to keep your model intact and just walk away."

Growling, Leo took a step forward. "Don't give me that shit! You think I'm just going to forget the way you treat the people that try to join your club just because they love building Gunpla." By now a sizeable crowd had gather around the American and the members of the Club.

A low chuckle escaped Kouya. "Because they love Gunpla?" He repeated. "Tsukurite High School's Gunpla Model Club is the strongest in the entire region! Better yet, the strongest in all of Japan!" The president stated. "They do not want to join because of their love for their hobby; they want to join because they want some of that strength for themselves! And to continue being strong we have to make sure we only allow the best Builders and Fighters to join!"

Leo's body was already shaking in anger. "If all you care about is strength, then I'll take that away from you." The young man said through his teeth. "I challenge you and anyone else from your club to a battle right here, right now!" He declared immediately casing an onslaught of gossip and murmurs from the audience present.

Scoffing, Kouya turned around. "Just go home and continued building your Gunpla, foreigner." He simple stated.

"Is it because you're scared?" Leo kept at it. "Scared that I can prove that you're not as strong as you claim to be…? That there is no reason for anyone to fear you?" He inquired. "I swear that I will take down every single member of the Gunpla Club, one by one, until you finally turn around and face me." The raven haired boy stated.

Asami walked up to her classmate in an alarmed state. "Leo, stop it, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." She tried to explain as the gossip from the crowd around them got louder.

Slowly, Kouya turned around to face Leo. "Very well, Allcraft. If you are so eager to lose your Gunpla, I will concede." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "A fight against the top ten members of the Gunpla Model Club, if you somehow get through the first nine, you will get another shot at me and Sandrock." The president stated.

A smirk appeared in the American's face. "Good, let's do this." He said as he brought Fighting Impulse out.

The ashen haired student shook his head. "No, we are not going to do this now." He said as his mouth formed a smirk of his own. "You need to realize your place around here, so I am allowing you to find nine other Fighters to team up with and I am giving you four days to do so." The president informed the new student. "We will fight on Friday after classes are over and when you find yourself all alone with no one willing to stand by your side against us, you will finally understand…" Kouya's eye narrowed. "That this is my school."

* * *

><p>Half way through lunch on Wednesday, Asami saw a lethargic Leo plumed down on his desk as let out a large sigh. "Are you ok, Leo?" The Class Rep asked as she walked up to the American.<p>

Sluggishly, the raven haired boy glanced at the girl. "Why, Asami? Just… Why?" He asked eccentrically. Receiving a look of confusion from his classmate, the young man straightened up in his sit and elaborated. "I've been running around the school for a day and a half… By now, I must have tracked down all the applicants that have been turned down by the club… And yet no one is willing to stand up to them!" The teen exclaimed.

The purple haired girl gave her classmate a pitying look. "I'm sorry Leo… I tried to warn you…"

Letting out a whiny groan, the raven haired boy flopped down over his desk again. "I mean, I'm more than willing to face them by myself… But it really knocks the wind out of you to see an entire school afraid of these guys…" He admitted. "Just what did they do to have everyone under their thumb like that?"

Asami sat down on the empty sit next to Leo. "The Gunpla Club wasn't always like that." She started to say. "Well, they always had the fame of being a large and strong club, but they were not this aggressive about it until last year." She revealed.

Turning his head without lifting it from the table, the American glanced at his classmate. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"There was a Gunpla Fighters tournament held last years for all the students in the region. Hundreds, may even thousands, of people participated from many different schools, yet, at the end, all the top spots were taken by members of our Gunpla Club, Ikanago among them of course." Asami recounted the events of her freshman year. "After that, the club became obsessed over continuing to be the best, so they started acting this way and since no one wanted to go against the regional champions…" The young woman sighed. "Well, you saw how things became first hand this last couple of days."

It was Leo's turn to sigh. "So that's it?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. "For a whole year you all simple stood by and let Kouya and his cronies run wild around here? No one has stood up to them during all this time?"

The Class Rep decided to ignore the accusatory tone in the American teen's voice. "Actually there was one person that did confront Ikanago about the Gunpla club's new practices." She informed.

Immediately, Leo perked up. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"He was the club's former vice-president. He didn't like the idea of grading newcomers and much less taking their Gunpla and parts." The purple haired girl revealed. "There was a big fallout between him and Ikanago over it and then, in about a week's time, the vice president challenged every member of the club, one by one, and destroyed their Gunpla."

Leo's eyes widened. "Really? Even Kouya's?" He questioned.

Asami shook her head. "No… When the only other member left was Ikanago, the vice-president suddenly refused to fight and simply left the club." She answered. "In fact, I don't think there has been any interaction between him and any club member since that day." The young woman added.

Suddenly, the raven haired boy jumped out of his seat and leaned over the Class Rep. "Where can I find this guy?!" He asked excitedly.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the school's main rooftop stood a pair of tables. On top of the larger one there was a myriad of freshly painted long range Gunpla weapons drying up. Beam rifles, canons, guns, and missile pods, all masterfully processed and painted, were on display.<p>

By the smaller table, a second year student with dark, blue hair and soft, violet eyes sat with a paint compressor in hand giving the finishing touches to a model double-barrel Gatling gun. "That about does it…" He commented as he examined his work on the gun. "Don't you think so, Rogue?" The young man asked as he glanced at the Gunpla standing at the opposite end of the table.


	3. Full Burst

**A/N – **Here is the second chapter of Building Destiny. When I decided to start this story, I wanted to keep my chapters within the 3000+ word count range so that it would be easier to write. However, that plan already had its first snag since this chapter ended up being one of those cases where it is almost too long for one chapter, but not enough for two. LOL

On a barely related note. I've recently started watching Gundam Unicorn (currently on ep4) and while Unicorn itself doesn't seem that great to me, I've fallen in love with the Kshatriya and Sinanju, the ReZEL is the best grunt MS I've seen in the franchise, and episode 3's ending was epic. Had to share that with somebody.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full Burst<strong>_

"Quick, Kouya! Hurry up! Hurry up!" A young boy with blue hair wearing an elementary school uniform screamed as he gestured his friend that that trailed behind. "Hurry! Hurry!" He repeated excitedly.

A short distance behind, a boy with ashen hair tried his best to continue on running towards his friends. "Hold… Hold on… I can't… Keep up…" He said between breaths. After at lot of effort, Kouya managed to reach his friend and it took all of his strength not to immediately collapse on the floor. "Please… Just give… Me a second…"

The blue haired boy was jumping up and down in his place out of excitement. "How can you ask me to wait at a time like this?! We're finally going to get them! You should be as excited as I am!" He exclaimed.

Kouya gave his friend a weary look. "No one gets as excited as you…" Finally, the ashen haired straightened up. "Ok, I'm good now." He informed.

"Great!" The blue haired boy said as he grabbed his friend by the wrist and pull him into the hobby shop they had rushed to as soon as the school's bell rang.

Several minutes later, the two boys exited the shop, each carrying a box and wearing a wide smile on their faces. "Well, you don't look tired anymore, Kouya…" The blue haired boy commented as he turned around.

Kouya smiled widened. "Yep! Not one bit!" The eight year old boy claimed as he hugged his new Sandrock Gunpla kit tightly. "Let's build the best Gunpla in the world together, Eiji."

The other boy smiled back. "It's a promise!" Their fists met to seal their pledge.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the school's main rooftop stood a pair of tables. On top of the larger one there was a myriad of freshly painted long range Gunpla weapons drying up. Beam rifles, cannons, guns, and missile pods, all masterfully processed and painted, were on display.<p>

By the smaller table, a second year student with dark, blue hair that almost reached his soft, violet eyes sat with a paint compressor in hand giving the finishing touches to a model double-barrel Gatling gun. "That about does it…" He commented as he examined his work on the gun. "Don't you think so, Rogue?" The young man asked as he glanced at the Gunpla standing at the opposite end of the table.

Satisfied with the paint job, the young Builder stood up from his chair and walked towards the drying table.

Suddenly, just as the blue haired teen placed the Gatling gun down, the door to the roof slammed open. "Are you Eiji Sasurai?!" A very excited Leo asked and he walked through the door, his eyes fixed on the other student.

Eiji looked at the newcomer with confused eyes. "Yes…?" He answered tentatively. "And you are…?"

A grin appeared in the American's face. "My name is Leo Allcraft!" He presented himself before walking until he stood on the opposite side of the table from Eiji. "And I need you!" The raven hared teen proclaimed.

Several seconds of awkward silence passed between the two students. "Uh… It's not like I'm not flattered… I'm just not into… Uh… Foreigners…" Eiji answered before turning around a walking back towards his seat.

"What?!" Leo shouted. "No, I didn't mean it like that, what I wanted to say was…" The young man's words trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the Gunpla on display in the painting table. "Is that your Gunpla?!" He asked, his excitement having return in full force as he rushed towards the model.

It was the most prefect customized built of Wing's TV Version Heaveryarms Gundam that the American had ever seen. It was noticeably bulkier than the original suit, with extra weapon pods throughout its body, larger back boosters, and its left shoulder was distinctly bigger and rounder than its right one. The paint scheme followed the Endless Waltz version of dark blue and green over a white frame, and it even included a miniature version of Trowa Barton's clown half mask over the Gunpla's face.

"Its name is Heavyarms Rogue." Eiji stated with the faintest hint of pride as the American gushed over his Gunpla.

"So, is this the Gundam that absolutely destroyed the Gunpla club?" Leo asked with a smirk as he looked up at his fellow builder. Immediately, the smirk disappeared from the raven haired teen's face when he saw the sour look on Eiji's.

"Just tell me what you want…" The blue haired student bluntly said as he sat down. His demeanor haven suddenly turned cold.

Leo swore under his breath as he realized he had touched a sensitive subject. "I don't know if you have kept up to date with what's happening with the Gunpla club…" The American started over.

A scoff escaped Eiji. "Whatever that club is up to now is none of my concern anymore." He stated.

"But it used to be!" Leo pointed out. "I know that you were the vice-president for the club before you left and I also know the reason why you quite the club in the first place." The young man gave the other student a couple of seconds to make a retort. When Eiji remained silent, the American resumed talking. "Listen, I stood up against the club's practices just like you did last year, things escalated and now I'm in a 10 vs. 10 Gunpla Battle against the club's top Fighters." Still there was no responds from the blue haired boy. "Nobody else in the school is apparently brave enough to go against Kouya and the others, so I wanted to ask you to join me."

All that Leo could do now was to wait for a respond from the former Gunpla club member. Several minutes went by during which all that Eiji did was look at a distance with a bitter expression in his face. "Get out…" The blue haired teen finally said.

"What…?" Leo was taken aback by the blunt respond.

Eiji simple started to change the paint in his compressor. "I have cut all ties with the Gunpla Club." He stated. "I no longer associate with anything that has to do with Kouya or the others. You got caught up in their games, so talking to you would be associating with them by proxy."

It was out of pure concern for the Heavyarms model that Leo did not slam his fist onto the table. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard since I got to this school!" He said, earning a glare from the other student. "You were brave enough to stand against the Gunpla club last year, are you telling me that now you've become a coward that hides on the roof?!"

Suddenly, Eiji stood up, causing the table to shake and Heavyarms Rogue to tumble capriciously. "You have no idea of what you're talking about…" The blue haired boy said with a serious tone as he looked at Leo straight in the eye. "That club is too prideful to be challenged directly. After I made the mistake of confronting them, they got even worse to make up what they lost to me, so believe me when I say that nothing good is going to come out of this silly little fight of yours." The former club member fervently stated.

Leo tightened his fists. "So, then what? Are we just supposed to let them do as they please out of fear that Kouya and his cronies would throw another hissy-fit?" He countered. "I saw how they heartlessly took Gunpla from their Builders and how every Gundam fan in this entire school is afraid of them, there is no way that I will simply stand aside and watch!"

Eiji let out a sound of frustration at the American's words as he looked away.

Nevertheless, Leo continued. "Things might have not worked out as you had hope last time, but that's only because you were completely on your own." The teenager said, his voice clamming down just a bit. "But this time, it won't be like that. The two of us can show the school that they don't have to let the Gunpla club trample over them." The raven haired boy earnestly proposed.

Going back to the pensive silence, Eiji simple glanced at his Heavyarms model.

"I don't care if I have to go up against the entire Gunpla club by myself, I'll do it." The American continued. "I came to this school so I could build best Gunpla in the world, and I won't let them ruin it for me." The young man's words caused Eiji's eyes to widen. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you helped me." Leo said as he extended his hand to the blue haired Builder.

The former club vice-president stare at the hand offered to him for a full minute without saying anything before suddenly swatting it away. "I already told you to leave." He said drily. "I want to be able to enjoy my lunch break in peace." He added before returning to tinker with the paint compressor.

Leo let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't let Kouya bully me around, and I certainly won't let you do it." He stated. "I'll leave today, but I'll be back, again and again, until I can finally change your mind." The raven haired teen calmly said before turning around and walking back to the door. "Cool Gunpla, by the way." He added as he closed the door behind him.

Eiji was left all along once again as the foreigner's words continued to echo in his head. "_I came to this school so I could build the best Gunpla in the world…"_ Remembering how familiar those words were to him, the blue haired teen gritted his teeth.

In a rash act of anger, Eiji grabbed one of his paint bottles and hurled at the roof door. The small vial smashed at impact, splashing blue paint all over the door.

Panting heavily, the blue haired boy tried to call himself as he sank back down onto his chair. Looking down on his table, the Builder came to an unfortunate realization. "That was my last bottle of blue paint…" He commented to himself. "Damn it…!"

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Eiji was surprised that the American had indeed returned the next day. Early in the morning, before classes started, the blue haired Builder had made his way to the roof just to find Allcraft waiting for him there. The same thing happened during lunch and after school.<p>

The former Gunpla club vice president was forced to spend most of his free time on Thursday listening to the raven haired teen trying to convince him to confront the Gunpla club once again.

The foreigner would go on and on, trying different approaches, from bargaining to trying to guilt Eiji into it, with the occasional tangent when Leo saw a Gunpla piece he particularly liked in Eiji's collection.

When Friday morning came around and Eiji made his way to the roof, the blue haired teen was not surprised to find Leo waiting for him once again. The American gave the fellow Builder a small smile as soon as he saw him.

"I'm going to be busy dealing with Kouya and the Gunpla club today, so I'll see you Monday." He said before simply walking pass the confused Eiji and start making his way down the stairs.

"What's the supposed to mean?" The blue haired student called out. "Weren't you coming here to try to convince me to join you in the battle?" He asked.

Leo looked up and grinned. "I would have appreciated if you had joined me, but as I already told you, I've been more than willing to face them by myself from the start." He pointed out. "That doesn't change the fact that I believe you shouldn't be hiding in this place just to avoid the Gunpla club. Win or lose, on Monday I will still be here trying to drag your ass down off the roof." The American Fighter said before continuing down the starts, leaving a speechless Eiji in his wake.

* * *

><p>During lunch break, a nervous Asami sat next to Leo, occasionally glancing at the American who was inspecting his Gunpla's joints. "Are you not going to talk with Sasurai again?" She asked.<p>

The raven haired boy shook his head. "Not about joining me in the battle." He simply answered.

"Then what about trying to find someone else, you spent the last two days talking with Sasurai, maybe there is another student willing to side with you." She offered as she fidgeted with her hands. The entire situation was taking a toll on the Class Rep's nerves and seeing the cause of all of it nonchalantly sitting in his chair was not making it any easier.

Leo let out a short, humorless laugh. "What's the point? I already check, and there is no one else that's willing to stand against Kouya." The boy commented. "Doing maintenance on Fighting Impulse is a much better use of my time."

Asami bit her lip in worry, she wanted to make a counterargument, but the American's words were true. She also wanted to blame Leo for everything, say that the boy had gotten into this mess all by himself, but that was not true. The real culprits were her and the rest of the student body that allowed the Gunpla club to become so out of control during the last two years. So, at the end, the young woman said nothing.

"Hey, Allcraft! Someone is looking for you at the door!" One of their classmates called out from the room's entrance.

Giving Asami a curious look, Leo stood up and went towards the door, the Class Rep following closely behind him.

"Oh!" The raven haired teen was surprised when he stepped out of the classroom. "You're one of the guys that were trying to get into the Gunpla club on Monday!" He exclaimed.

Standing just outside Class 2-D was a very nervous first year who could only look at Leo in the eyes for less than two seconds before his gaze would drop back down to the floor. The boy nodded timidly at the older Builder's words. "Ye… Yes… You got my energy rifle back from Serizawa…"

Leo nodded as the details came back to him. "Yeah, I remember… Superior Gundam with a custom paint job, right?" He commented.

Once again, the first year nodded. "I… I never thanked you…" He started to say. "A lot of us… We don't like how the Gunpla club does things… But… But we never had the courage to do anything about it…" The boy said as his shoulder sunk lower and lower.

A soft smiled appeared on the American's face. "Don't worry about it; I'll personally make sure that Kouya realizes that he can no longer do what he wants in the school." The raven haired teen said enthusiastically.

"About your battle…!" The first year blurted out before searching for something in his pocket. "I want you to have this… I… I hope it helps you somehow." He said as he brought out the same rifle that Serizawa had taken from him and gave it to Leo.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Asami suddenly interrupted. "Instead of just giving him a gun, why don't you join Leo and use it against the Gunpla club yourself?" She pointed out.

The first year student started to shake almost immediately. "I… I can't… I can't do it…" He stuttered.

Putting one of her hands on her hips, the purple haired girl gave her junior a look of disbelief. "Why not? It is alright for Leo to face them by himself, but you, and every other Fighter in the school, cannot be bothered?" She asked indignantly.

The boy's body shrank so much that it looked like it would collapse within itself. "I just… Can't…" He whispered.

"That's not good…!" Asami was going to continue argue but was suddenly stopped by Leo.

"It's alright." He said as he placed a calming hand on his Class Rep's shoulder. "The rifle is more than enough." The American faced to the younger student and smiled. "Thank you." Leo said before turning around, returning to his seat and putting the weapon on Fighting Impulse's hand.

* * *

><p>"I thought the battle was going to be in the clubroom…" Leo commented as he found himself in the school's gym where, to the American's surprise, there was an even bigger Plavsky Particle Generator than the one in the clubroom.<p>

Asami bit her lower lip as she saw students pouring into the gymnasium's stands. "It seems that the Gunpla club let everyone know what was going to happen… A lot of people wanted to see it, so they had to move the fight here instead." She commented.

The raven haired boy sighed. "Is Kouya setting up a battle or a public execution?" He wondered out loud as he walked up to the table. On the opposite end, the top ten Fighters in the Gunpla club were already waiting for him.

"Do you understand it now?" The club president asked. "No one in this school dares to defy us." He stated with a smirk.

Without hesitation, the American returned the gesture. "Then I'll do it in their stead." Leo declared with confidence.

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE…" The battle system requested as it turned on.

As Leo complied with the computer, he noticed Kouya signaling one of his teammates. A pale young man with short blond hair stepped forward and placed his own GP Base into the system.

"COMMENCING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL… FIELD 9, CANYON." The designated battlefield materialized between the two Fighters. "PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA."

Leo brought up Fighting Impulse. For the battle, the American had equipped his model with the energy rifle he had received as well as a shield. "Let's do this, partner." He said as he placed the figure on the catapult.

On the other side, the Gunpla club member placed a Gabthley model from Zeta Gundam on the table.

"BATTLE START."

Gripping the interface tightly, Leo pushed the controllers forward. "Leo Allcraft, Fighting Impulse Gundam, launching!" He called out just as his Gunpla was propelled into the arena.

Fighting Impulse landed on the hard, rocky ground just as its opponent did the same right in front of it.

"Prepare yourself, Allcraft!" The club member said with glee. "I will show you what happens to those that cross the Gunpla club!" The blond declared "You are going to pay for your insolence."

The Gabthley's thrusters barely had time to ignite when the Gunpla was hit by three quick, but powerful, successive shots from the Impulse's riffle. One shot in the self leg, one in the right shoulder, and one square in the chest, in that order.

The audience inside the gymnasium watched in a mixture of shock and amazement how one of the Gunpla club's top Fighters was taken out in a less than two seconds and without even able to fire a single shot.

"By the way, this rifle is worth over one thousand points." The raven haired teen said with a smirk. "But I'm not here to play around." He added in an uncharacteristically serious tone as his eyes looked pass the speechless blond and glared straight at Kouya. "I have a much bigger target in sight."

* * *

><p>Eiji could not concentrate on his Gunpla at all. He had already screwed up the painting of two rifles, one bazooka, and one missile pod because his thoughts kept drifting back to Leo and Kouya.<p>

By the blue haired teen's estimation, the battle should already be underway, that is if Leo was not taken down immediately. The idea of one person fighting off ten Gunpla in a gauntlet match was absurd; it would have taken someone of a Meijin level to emerge victorious from a battle like that.

A sigh escaped the former club vice president as he leaned back on his chair. The American had to have some skills, otherwise Kouya would not even bother fighting him, but Eiji really doubted that the raven haired Fighter could win, and he was sure Leo knew it too.

"Then why the hell is he doing all of this…?" Eiji pondered to himself.

"_I came to this school so I could build the best Gunpla in the world…"_

Those particular words have imbedded themselves into Eiji's mind. They hit too close to home. Kouya and he had started out the same way. Wanting to make the best Gunpla eventually became wanted to prove it was the best, and that gave way to wanting to make sure everyone else knew it. Soon, the only thing that mattered to Kouya was remaining at the top, not caring who had had to push down to do so.

"I've really been a coward, haven't I…?" The blue haired student commented before his eyes fell on Heavyarms Rogue. "You would have fought, right?" He asked his creation. "After all, Sultan is your brother; you would have wanted to stop what he was being used for… Unlike me who just ran away and left Kouya unchecked." The young man added bitterly.

For several minutes, there was only silence in the rooftop.

Quietly, Eiji picked up the double barrel Gatling gun he had been working on when the American came barging in through the door, and examined it closer. "Monday… Huh…?"

* * *

><p>Fighting Impulse hunkered down behind a large boulder to escape the incoming beam barrage, the shield it had equipped already long gone. "We've made it this far… There is no way we are getting beaten by a bunch of Bits…" Leo stated right before one of the airborne funnels came around and shot at Impulse, forcing American's Gunpla to jump away.<p>

Leo had made it all the way to the ninth Gunpla club member. Miyuki Kinoto, the current vice president of the club, and her Gunpla, Bertigo Harmony.

By now, along with the shield, Leo's Gundam had lost one of its Flash Edge boomerangs and the energy rifles, leaving the raven haired boy with a very limited arsenal to face the Newtype MS's onslaught of Bits that preventing him from getting close to the main body. Having severely weakened Fighting Impulse was not helping either.

The beam shots kept on coming, forcing Leo go move his Gunpla in a serpentine pattern to dodge them.

"I commend you for making it this far, but this is the end of the road for you!" Miyuki declared as the Bits surrounded the Impulse and fire.

Acting on instinct, Leo commanded his Gundam to jump into the air, but the funnels were immediately on its tail tails.

Suddenly, the raven haired Builder saw something fly by Fighting Impulse right before his interface registered a hit. "What the hell…?!" The young man blurted out in confusion. The American's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. "There are Fangs among the Bits!" He exclaimed as he now could clearly see the bladed objects floating among the regular funnels.

The Bits started to shoot again as the Fangs gave chase, forcing Fighting Impulse to start its booster in order to muster enough speed to stay ahead of the attacks.

Leo was too preoccupied dodging the Bits' barrage that he almost did not see the high power blast that came from behind. The American was barely able to move his Gunpla's torso out of the way, but the shot was still able to grace its shoulder.

"Do not forget about me." The club vice president suggested as she fired another shot from the rifle in Bertigo Harmony's hand.

Growling in frustration, Leo directed Impulse to fly towards Bertigo, dodging both the shots that came from the main Mobile Suit and the Bits that following from behind.

Seeing her opponent getting closer, Miyuki readied her beam saber. However, the young woman was surprised when Fighting Impulse suddenly arced upwards and started to fly away from her Gunpla.

Leo, turned his Gundam's camera downwards to see Bertigo Harmony and her army of Bits right below him. Opening up the CIWS guns, the American used his vulcan to shoots down as many Bits as he could. The exploding funnels created a curtain of smoke that the young man used as cover to hurl the Flash Edge at his opponent.

Despite the distraction, Miyuki was able to evade the incoming blade and immediately targeted the blue Gundam with her rifle and her remaining Bits.

For his part, Leo decided to brave the incoming barrage as Impulse dived straight towards Bertigo, shooting with its vulcan as it did so. Even if the young man could only doge about three quarters of the shots being fired at his Gunpla, he stayed the course because he needed to make sure that Miyuki was distracted long enough.

Following its nature, the Flash Edge boomerang curved back and slashed the preoccupied Bertigo on its torso's side.

"What?!" The club's vice president exclaimed as the blade damaged her model. She had completely forgotten about it.

Before his opponent could recover, Leo had Fighting Impulse catch its returning weapon and pushed forward as fast as his Gunpla's booster could manage.

Thrusting its arm forward, Impulse impaled the Flash Edge into Bertigo's chest. The collision had such force that both figures fell off the cliff and into the canyon. A few second later, the flash of an explosion was seen and, in a a few seconds more, Fighting Impulse jumped out of the valley.

"I can't believe it! Kinoto lost!"

"How can a foreigner be this good?"

"I'm so rooting for this guy!"

"Ikanago is the only one left…"

Amid all the murmurs from the audience, a defeated Miyuki walked away from the Plavsky Particle Projector with her head down. "I am sorry, sir…" She whispered as she passed the ashen haired president.

Kouya remained silent as he walked to the battle table. Looking at the battle-worn Fighting Impulse inside the stage, the young man scoffed. "This would be the point where I give you the chance to surrender and spare your Gunpla, however…" The Fighter's eyes scanned the gym's stands. "I need to make an example out of you." He added before placing Sandrock Sultan on the platform.

The clothed Gunpla was propelled into the arena, landing in front of the blue Gundam with a thundering crash.

Leo smirked. "Finally… Let's do this!" He exclaimed before commanding the Impulse to charge forward with its Flash Edge in hand.

Sandrock brought out one of its shotels to block the incoming strike, easily halting all of the Impulse's momentum. Its free hand grabbed the other blade and swung it down in a powerful blow.

Fighting Impulse jumped back away from the attack right before the ground it had been standing on crumbled due to the force of the hit.

Without giving his opponent any rest, Kouya directed his Gunpla to continue attacking, forcing the tired Leo to dodge and occasionally parry the incoming slashes. Eventually, the two Gundam ended up locked, each one trying to push the other back.

It was evident that the Impulse was at the losing end of the struggle. The American's terminal flashed red with alarms about the model's joints as the Gunpla started to buckle under.

"As expected…" Kouya murmured.

Suddenly, Leo caught sight of a faint glow underneath Sandrock Sultan's cloth. The young man's eyes widened right before he had Fighting Impulse jump away, just in time to dodge the powerful shot that came tearing through the cloth from the beam cannon in Sandrock's torso.

Fighting Impulse landed next to the trench created by the beam cannon. Unfortunately, the moment the Gunpla's feet touched the ground, its right leg gave out, having gotten caught by the edge of the beam. Before Leo could think of what to do next, Sandrock Sultan was already hovering over the damaged Gundam and, with a swing of its shotel, cut Impulse's left arm clean off.

Out of desperation, the American ignited his Gundam's thrusters and got it away from the enemy just in time to prevent it from being cut in half by Sandrock's second blade.

Asami could hardly breathe as she watched Fighting Impulse struggle to even stand up. Leo was a really good fighter, a great one in fact, and in a one-on-one battle she was sure he would have beaten Kouya, but now, under these conditions, it was over. The girl looked down at floor when something on the side suddenly caught her attention.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this, partner." Leo said, looking down at his Gunpla as alarms were flashing red all around whim. "You've put up quite a show, but what do you say we get one more word in? I know you want to leave this guy with something to remember you by." He added.

Almost as if the Gundam was answering, Fighting Impulse's eyes glowed and its frame stabilized. Activating its Flash Edge and its boosters, the blue Gunpla charged forward.

"Let's put an end to this charade!" Kouya proclaimed as he commanded Sandrock Sultan to cut down its opponent. However, the blue MS ducked just enough so that the blade's swing only took its head off, allowing Impulse to impale its Flash Edge in the side of Sandrock's hip. "You bastard! How dare you?!" The ashen haired Fighter roared, making Sandrock slash wildly at the defenseless Gundam.

A few seconds later, Fighting Impulse sole remaining limp was its left leg and the only thing that was keeping it from falling on the ground was the large boulder it was leaning back against.

Sandrock Sultan made its way towards the damaged Impulse. "It was amusing at first, but I am already sick and tired of you buffoonery… I am finishing this." The Gunpla club president stated as the beam cannon on his Gundam chest started to charge up.

Suddenly, a pair of missiles landed next to Sandrock, forcing the figure to jump back as a reflex.

"What?!" Kouya exclaimed as he looked up from the projector.

"I believe it is my turn now…" Eiji said as Heavyarms Rogue closed one of its missile pods.

Both Leo and Kouya had been so caught on in their battle that they had failed to notice when the blue haired teen approach the table and enter his Gunpla into the arena.

"Wow! Is that really Sasurai?!"

"I thought he had switched schools…"

"I didn't see this coming! This battle just keeps getting better!"

Kouya glared at his former best friend. "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?!" He demanded to know.

"I'm here to take part in this battle." Eiji simply answered before turning to look at Leo. "Monday is my lining day; you have to bring your own marker… I'll take care of the rest." He said and all the American could do as a respond was nod numbly.

"What gives you the right to return now?!" The ashen haired Fighter exclaimed as his Gunpla dashed forward with its shotels ready to attack.

Immediately, Heavyarms Rogue lifted its double barrel Gatling gun and let loose a barrage that stopped Sandrock Sultan on its track and followed with a wave of missiles.

Kouya was forced to jump back to avoid the attack. "He's going to keep a large distance between us…" He commented to himself before firing his Gunpla's chest cannon. The moment the Club president saw the navy Gundam jump out of the way of his attack, the young man commanded his MS to dropped its blades and grabbed a pair of beam guns it store on its back to shoot at the airborne opponent.

Heavyarms Rogue's eyes flashed for a second and pieces of its left shoulder detached themselves into a dozen Shield Bits that intercepted the incoming beams. After the last one was blocked, the Bits moved out of the way, leaving the sight clear for Heavyarms' Gatling gun.

The two Gundam continue to trade shots as the moved throughout the field. Sandrock with its guns and cannon and Heavyarms with its Gatling gun and missiles.

"It took you a whole year to finally muster the courage to face me, huh? Better late than never, I guess…" Kouya taunted. "At least we are finally having out fight!" He stated as Sandrock Sultan's canon missed its target, but destroyed the side of a mountain instead.

"Don't mistake my words; I'm not here because of you." Eiji countered. "We'll settle our issues some other time… I just came here to finish what that impulsive idiot started!" The blue haired Fighter stated as he aimed his gun at his opponent's hip, hitting the Flash Edge still stuck in it.

Immediately, the bladed boomerang exploded, taking out the movement from Sandrock's left leg. "What?!" Kouya exclaimed in disbelief.

"Full Burst..." Eiji said as he opened up every single one of Heavyarms Rogue's missile pods, unleashing a giant volley at the stuck Gunpla.

Leo watched the large explosion that went off as the missiles rained down on Sandrock Sultan. Once the dust and smoke dissipated, the American was surprised at finding out that Eiji had managed to have his barrage completely destroy Sandrock's limps, but leave the torso and head with minimal damage.

Heavyarms Rogue walked to its downed opponent and raised its Gatling gun at its remnants. Eiji held his Gunpla's weapon for several seconds before finally lowering it back down. "It's over." He stated as the table declared him and Leo as the winners.

"BATTLE END."

The crowd instantly erupted in cheers as the particles started to dissipate. Asami watched as Leo swung his arm around Eiji's neck in celebration just to be immediately pushed away by the blue haired boy. The Class Rep could not help but smile.


End file.
